This Promise
by anifanatical
Summary: Soon after his wife's death, Byakuya finds Rukia and has an inner battle of emotions as he goes to meet her... :: Drama :: Pairings  None :: Oneshot


_**Spoiler Warning** - This one-shot fanfic relates Byakuya's thoughts and emotions upon finding Rukia. If you have not finished episode 62 or volume 21 (chapter 179), read at your own risk._

_Disclaimer - Bleach and all related characters used in this fanfiction are property of Tite Kubo-sama._

**()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()**

**This Promise**

I've found her. It seems as soon as you died, Hisana, she was found. If only I could have found her sooner. We've arranged to meet her today at the academy and offer to adopt her into the family as my younger sister. Though it doesn't feel as if this hallway will ever end. With my attendants and the old advisor walking with me, I'm surprised no one has heard my heart pounding. Keeping my breathing at a normal rate is just as challenging. With each step I take on this hard wooden floor, my legs tremble. This anxiety is enough to make a man turn and flee from his situation. I'm surprised that I already haven't. They're finally opening the door and all I can think about is running off? Disgraceful. Is this how a noble acts? I must distinguish myself to face her. Her, my wife's sister, Hisana's sister, Rukia, what will she be like?

Stunning. She resembles Hisana entirely. She's small and fragile but her wide violet eyes are bold and vivid with the spirit her sister possessed. Her silken black hair glistens in the sun and rests on her shoulders just as Hisana's had. Is it possible, that Hisana never died? That this nervous young lady is her? That my beloved is still alive and well but has only been hidden from me? No. I must keep my head about me. This girl, Rukia, is too young and frightened. How will she react to what we are about to tell her? This lie I've instructed my speaker to use, that I'm only interested because she resembles Hisana, will ensure that I keep my promise to my wife. I shall not reveal to her they were related. Yet here I am violating the Kuchiki family rules again. What kind of nobleman lies and goes against tradition for his own benefit? What kind of example am I setting for my people? Can I even hope to expect that they comply to the laws if I myself cannot? Her eyes dart to me as my spokesman expresses my proposal. It seems that my eyes haven't left her face since I entered, but having nowhere else on which to focus, I lightly close them.

It appears as if class has let out for the general noise level outside of the room has risen. Fast and heavy footsteps ring clear above the rest and the door to the room bursts open, tearing my eyes from their resting place. An enthusiastic young man with his bright red hair pulled back calling Rukia's name as he came in now stands at the open door and Rukia is already facing him. He had stopped abruptly when he saw us. His eyes flick to my head and my kenseikan headpiece and it seems that he realizes who I am for a confused expression floods his face as he looks at Rukia who is looking guiltily at the floor. I make eye contact with my spokesperson and nod ever so slightly. He requests a favorable response from Rukia and I walk past her toward the door. As I pass the young man he averts his eyes to the floor, whether out of respect or fear I don't care. Either way he saved me from having to stay in that room much longer. The uneasiness in the room had been worse than any nobleman's council meetings and Rukia's likeness to Hisana was painfully discernable. However, I have made up my mind. Regardless of Rukia's final decision, I cannot show her any affection. I must not take pleasure in breaking the rules. I must not benefit from my lies. I must set an example for my people and I must not defy any more laws. This I swear to myself. This promise I will keep.

**()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()**

**Author's notes: **Byakuya totally loves his little sister. X3 Anywho, I wrote this last year sometime actually as a school assignment and put it up because I don't think its that crappy... shrug It is written awkwardly, but you try writing in first-person-present-tense and see how it comes out.


End file.
